


Shovel Talk From Six Feet Under

by Weevilo707



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shovel Talk, Taakitz Week, from a small child, reaper angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Taako had just been planning to have a nice, peaceful dinner date with his boyfriend, since they were both free and Magnus and Merle were out of the dorm for the night.He had not been planning on a tiny specter of death child appearing in his living room, wanting to know what his 'intentions with Mr. Kravitz' were.





	Shovel Talk From Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompts: 
> 
> Canon Divergence  
> Date Night  
> "Is that ~~what~~ who I think it is?"

Taako finished doing the last bit of prep for his date tonight. It was a pretty casual thing, really. Magnus and Merle were out of the dorm for the night and so Taako had invited Kravitz to come down to have dinner and hang or whatever. It was only about a 50/50 chance that he’d be able to when Taako had called him, since his job was pretty demanding and all.

He actually said he could hop by though so Taako immediately started throwing a dinner together. Nothing super fancy, he was still getting back into the grove of cooking, and he still wasn’t too sure how necessary eating even was to a dead guy.

Still, he’d managed to put together a casserole that was smelling pretty damn great if anyone asked him. It’d just gotten done, and glancing at the time as he pulled it out of the oven, it’d still be warm by the time Kravitz was set to show up.

They’d been on a couple of dates since their first sort of maybe one at the chug n’ squeeze and Taako was, well he wasn’t complaining yet. Kravitz was a nice guy, fucking drop dead gorgeous to start with. A little bit of an asshole, but Taako didn’t know anyone who wasn’t at least a bit. Plus, he was also hilarious in a dumbass way that was too endearing to be legal honestly.

He liked Kravitz. Like, that was obvious he guessed, he wouldn’t keep going on dates and inviting the dude over if he didn’t, but still. It was probably a pretty important thing to acknowledge to himself. He wouldn’t go so far to say he was like, in love with the guy or anything crazy like that yet, but ya know. Maybe that was a thing that could happen someday. If he played his cards right.

At that moment Taako heard a tear in the fabric of the planes coming from the dorm living room. He couldn’t help but smile a little to himself as he walked out of the kitchen to go meet Kravitz. Showing up early was definitely a part of the whole playing his cards right thing.

“My dude, I sure hope you’re hungry, can you even get hungry, being dead and all? Either way I’ve got this banging casserole you gotta try and- uh, I- and, um…” he trailed off, coming to a stop as he took in the person standing in his living room. It’d taken him a moment to notice him, because Taako hadn’t expected to be looking  _ down. _

It was a kid. He looked maybe ten or eleven, but Taako wasn’t too good with human ages. Either way, he was super young, and he looked like an absolute nerd. Too big glasses perched on his face and a little fancy suit and hat. There was what Taako had to guess was a raven feather sticking out of his cap, and over his suit was a black robe that looked just a touch too big for his small frame.

He also had a scythe in his hand too. It was nowhere near as big as the one Taako had seen Kravitz using to travel between the planes, but still seemed to be a bit too large and awkward for the kid.

A wide smile spread across the kid’s face at the sight of him, and with a flick of his hand the scythe dematerialized.

“Hello sir! It’s nice to finally meet you! I take it you’re Taako?” he asked, and Taako blinked as he tried to process what the fuck was going on right now.

“Yeah uh, that’s me. It’s cha’ boy, Taako,” he said, glancing around the room. He was kind of hoping Kravitz would appear and explain what the fuck was with the sudden small death child in front of him. “Who the fuck are you?” he asked when that sadly didn’t happen.

“My name is Angus Mcdonald! Bounty hunter for the Raven Queen and the astral plane’s greatest detective,” the kid said, holding out a hand for Taako to shake. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, so he shook the hand. It was cold, like Kravitz’s. So this kid was definitely dead.

“Cool, cool,” Taako said, nodding sagely. “What the  _ fuck?” _

Angus laughed, like this was hilarious and who knows, maybe to him it was. For Taako it was confusing as hell and he had  _ so fucking many _ questions for Kravitz whenever he decided to show his handsome ass.

“Well sir, I promise I’m not here to collect your soul. Mr. Kravitz called the bounties off on you and your companions, and I’m sure he had a very good reason for doing so,” Angus said. Well, Taako guessed that was reassuring. Like, he knew not to judge based on appearance and yadda yadda, but he wasn’t exactly  _ terrified _ of this literal child.

“Oh yeah, we’re super in the clear on that. Real good on the not collecting our souls thing,” he said, and Taako remembered he’d been wearing an apron at that point and started untying it. “So uh, if that’s not the case, you mind telling me why you  _ are _ here?” he asked.

“Right, I promise I won’t be long. I understand Kravitz is planning to meet you here in a bit?” he asked, and Taako nodded, moving to sit down on the arm of the couch. Angus followed along, taking a seat on a chair across from him. He started kicking his legs back and forth as he smiled in a way that Taako recognized from when he was a kid. It was the look of some brat who had an idea and a plan.

“Yeeeep, we were just planning on you know, kicking it a bit, having some dinner, no biggy,” Taako explained. Angus nodded like Taako was telling him some crucial information here.

“Mhmm. Mr. Taako, what exactly are your intentions with Mr. Kravitz?” the kid asked, totally fucking serious and Taako almost laughed. He was getting the shovel talk, from some little kid, who was probably in reality an ancient and powerful reaper or some shit.

“Kid, holy fuck. Is Kravitz your  _ dad?” _ he asked, because that was the only thing that even slightly made sense right now. Angus actually looked somewhat embarrassed by that question, quickly shaking his head.

“Oh no sir! He’s not- he’s a co-worker. I mean, I suppose he’s been really, um, he’s been very helpful to me since I became a reaper. Showing me the ropes, and all that! They don’t usually let little boys become reapers, but I was a special case,” Angus said, and Taako figured that made sense.

“Right, right, so you’re here to make sure I’m not taking advantage of your dad, got it,” he teased, because this was too weird and he needed to get the upper hand somehow.

“He’s not my dad,” Angus insisted, huffing somewhat. “But yes, I am here to make sure you aren’t taking advantage of his fondness for you. Normally I wouldn’t interfere with Mr. Kravitz’s personal life but considering the fact that you had such a high bounty I felt this deserved to have a second opinion,” he explained.

“Yeah alright, that tracks,” Taako said, before slapping his hands to his knees and standing back up. “Alright pumpkin, you got any allergies? Do allergies even exist anymore when you’re dead?” he asked. Angus frowned, clearly not understanding the sudden change in topic.

“Um, no sir, to both questions, I believe,” he said, and Taako nodded, starting back to the kitchen.

“Alright then, you can have some casserole while I prove my worth to be death’s boyfriend in your eyes or whatever,” he said. Thankfully Angus seemed alright with that plan, following after him into the kitchen.

“I don’t need to eat sir, you don’t have to feed me,” he said, but Taako waved a hand at him dismissively.

“Neither does Kravitz, but he loves my cooking,” he said, already serving up a plate for the kid. Putting it on the counter for him, he went to grab him a drink as well. If Taako had to wager a guess, he would bet this kid actually meant a lot to Kravitz, and well, he wanted to stay on Krav’s good side. He kind of actually wanted this to work with him, and so if he needed to entertain this kid for a bit that wasn’t too big of a deal.

“Wow Mr. Taako sir! This is really good,” Angus said once he took a bite of the casserole.

“That’s how we do,” Taako said, sitting down on a stool on the opposite side of the kitchen island from Angus.

“So, Agnes-”

“It’s Angus.”

“D’Jangus.”

“Nope, even- even more wrong that time.”

“Ango.”

“Good enough.”

“Okay, so what’s the skinny kid? What do ya want to know to prove my pure intents or whatever?” Taako said. Angus seemed to think it over for a moment, taking another bite of the food in front of him before answering.

“Well, you never did answer my question about what your intent is with Mr. Kravitz,” he said. Taako had honestly been hoping for something a little less vague. He wasn’t sure what though, because everything possible question he could think of wasn’t that great.

“Uh, I don’t really got an intent my dude? Like, uh, I like him. He’s a cool dude, you know how he is I’m sure, like, since he’s your not-dad,” Taako said. Angus looked like he was about to protest that again but restrained himself.

“When did you two start dating?” he asked, and Taako shrugged, but at least that one was pretty simple.

“I mean, maybe two months ago, depending on what you count as dating. Either way it was right around after we died a whole bunch,” he said, and Angus nodded.

“That tracks. Do you know if any more of these relics you’re after will cause you to die a bunch like that again in the future?” he pressed, still shoveling casserole into his mouth. Taako got the feeling he was trying to be somewhat intimidating. The entire thing was ruined by the fact that he was a little kid and eating like this was the first decent meal he had in years. It might’ve been actually, Kravitz didn’t seem to do much living stuff before Taako started giving him the opportunities to.

“Fuck if I know, I mean, I hope not? I don’t really know much about the relics though, our job is just to get them. Other smarter people are actually in charge of figuring out where they are and what they do and shit like that,” he said, and Angus nodded.

“Mhmm, so you-” Angus started, and then he froze as the sound of a portal from the astral plane opening could be heard from the other room. The look on Angus’s face was a kid who’d been caught sneaking somewhere he definitely wasn’t supposed to be.

“Hmm, sounds like your dad’s here,” Taako said, already starting back towards the living room.

“He’s not my- shit,” Angus said, jumping up and scrambling to try to hide behind the counter somewhat. It was kind of adorable, although Taako wasn’t too sure why the kid didn’t use his scythe to go jump planes again, if he wanted to hide so bad.

“Sorry I’m late Taako, there was a small hold up at work and- Taako?” Kravitz asked, his eyes scanning the room before locking on a spot somewhere a bit behind him.

“Yeah my dude?”

“Is that who I think it is?” he asked, and Taako honestly couldn’t read what he was feeling right now.

“Yeah, your kid stopped by,” Taako said easily.

“I’m not-”

“He’s not-”

They both started to protest, stopping at the same time as well and Taako couldn’t help but snicker. He couldn’t help it, they were cute. It wasn’t his fault. After a moment Kravitz sighed and Angus came out of his failed hiding spot.

“Angus, what are you doing here?” Kravitz asked, and Angus shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

“I was just having a talk with Taako,” he said, attempting to sound innocent.

“Yeah my dude, no harm done here,” Taako added, and Kravitz seemed a little surprised by that, but nodded.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Are you all done, or do you need to borrow by boyfriend for a bit longer?” he asked, and Angus shook his head.

“No, I think I’m good now,” Angus said, before turning towards Taako. “Once again it was very nice meeting you sir,” he added. Taako nodded, and he quickly went and grabbed a tupperware container and packed a bit more of the casserole in it.

“Likewise. Here, since you seemed to like it,” he said, and Angus nodded, taking the container when he handed it over to him.

“Do you need help getting back to the astral plane?” Kravtiz asked, and Angus quickly shook his head.

“I can do it myself sir. I got here on my own didn’t I?” he said, and with another flick of his wrist the slightly too large scythe appeared in his hand. It was definitely clumsier than when Kravitz did it, but the kid managed to cut a tear open into the astral plane. “I hope to see again again someday soon Taako,” Angus said, and Taako gave a casual wave as the kid jumped through the portal before it closed.

Once they were along, Kravitz sighed heavily.

“I am so sorry about that, I had  _ no idea _ he was going to come here and talk to you,” he said, but Taako waved him off.

“It’s cool. You never told me you had a kid,” Taako said, and Kravitz looked about as flustered as Angus had at that. 

“He’s not my child. He’s a very, very new reaper and I’ve been put in charge of mentoring him. It’s very unlike the Raven Queen to even consider bringing someone so young into her retinue, but she is a god. So I’m sure she knows what she’s doing,” he explained. Taako wasn’t sure how accurate that was, he figured gods could fuck up pretty well too, but Angus had seemed like a sharp kid.

“I mean, that sounds like a kid to me, but I don’t know the first thing about parenthood so who am I to decide,” he said. There was still well over half the casserole left, so Taako started serving up plates for the two of them.

“Well, thank you for humoring him anyway. He actually is about as young as he looks,” Kravitz said, taking the plate from Taako when he handed it over.

“Like I said, it was whatever. He was trying to make sure I’m not dating you to get out of death crimes,” he said, and Kravitz chuckled somewhat at that.

“So, what are you going to do now that he’s figured out your terrible ruse?” he joked, and Taako snorted in laughter, nearly choking on the drink he’d just put in his mouth.

“Well shit, I guess I’m gonna have to throw him off the trail somehow. I’ll just have to start dating you for another reason,” he said, and Kravitz laughed at that.

“Oh? And what reason would that be?” he asked. Taako mocked thinking it over and debating ideas in his head. He kind of was, actually. There were a whole bunch of dumb jokes he could make right now, but…

“Just cause I like you, I guess,” he said, and the way Kravitz smiled at him then made his stomach do things that were probably illegal.

“But if your kid starts calling me dad it’s over, Taako can’t do that parent junk,” he said, and Kravitz sputtered at that.

“I told you, he’s not- ugh, fine. You don’t have to worry about that, alright?” Kravitz gave in, and Taako smiled, taking a bite of his own food before nodding.

“Sounds great my dude,” he said. Honestly he wouldn’t mind the brat stopping by again, even if it was for more weird interrogations.

He liked Kravitz, and so it was important to at least try and get on with his family.

Even if it was family he kept denying, Taako could tell that kind of shit when he saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized my taakitz week had a gross lack of angus, and so that was fixed up here. I actually have plans or an eventual reaper angus au fic that i want to get to eventually, but this was a fun excuse to play around in this space for a bit. I always have taako adopt the good good boy, but what about kravitz this time instead?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
